


Love Accidentally

by golden_kimono



Series: B.A.P Bingo Challenge [2]
Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Las Vegas, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Sort of Banghim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4236168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_kimono/pseuds/golden_kimono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weddings in Vegas are never a good idea, as Yongguk soon discovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Accidentally

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [B.A.P Bingo Challenge](http://bapbingochallenge.tumblr.com), prompt: Accidental Marriage.

Never before had Yongguk dreaded the return home as much as he did today. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to see Daehyun, because he had missed him greatly and couldn’t wait to see that precious smile and see those gentle eyes stare up at him. It was just...

He sighed as he adjusted his bag and nodded to the taxi driver in thanks when he opened the door for him. Daehyun had offered to pick him up from the airport, but Yongguk had told him not to bother; he’d need to take time off work and it would be much less hassle for him if he went straight home and waited for Yongguk there. Plus, Yongguk needed the time to come up with an explanation.

The last two weeks had been spent in Las Vegas for a work trip, as a way to do some team-building and receive some information regarding their new organisational structure. Of course there had been plenty of time for everyone to do whatever else they wished to do, and in Yongguk’s case there had been some gambling, lots of drinking, and one or two trips to a strip club. None of these, however, were what worried him, because he knew Daehyun wouldn’t care about any of that.

No, the problem was something else entirely.

You see, two of their colleagues, who had been not-so-secretly dating for a while, had decided Vegas was the perfect place to get married. Of course, alcohol-induced plans often seemed that way: brilliant! What could possibly go wrong?

And so Yongguk and his close work friend Himchan had joined the group, also more than a little intoxicated, and through picking playing cards instead of straws (Yongguk still wasn’t sure how it had worked), they had become best men.

This had been the beginning of their problems.

After a ceremony performed by a priest dressed as Cthulhu, they had signed some papers and left, only to sober up completely a few days later when they realised something had gone completely wrong and Himchan and Yongguk had ended up married instead of the couple that had actually wanted to be.

Upon return to the chapel, they received a semi-sincere apology and the advice to get an annulment before Cthulhu had waved them off. Yongguk, however, wasn’t any more reassured after this. He knew the annulment would be fine and he trusted Himchan to take care of it, but there was the problem of telling Daehyun.

“It’s kind of funny,” Himchan had said with a cheeky grin as they discussed it, before eventually leaving him alone when it became clear that Yongguk had no sense of humour.

Daehyun had no reason not to believe him, and Yongguk knew everyone would back him up if he did doubt him, yet he hadn’t dared mention it. It didn’t feel like something he should share in any other way than face to face, but it had been several days now, and he had a feeling Daehyun would be angrier about that than about being told over the phone.

Not to mention the fact that it was _Himchan_ he had ended up married to. Daehyun liked Himchan, or at least he didn’t dislike him, but he had always been slightly jealous of their friendship, especially since Himchan was a natural flirt (much like Daehyun himself, to be honest, but Yongguk had always wisely kept that to himself). While he had whispered “I love you” to Daehyun, he had been someone else’s husband. Only on paper, but… Well, paper actually counted in this case.

It was with a heavy heart that he strolled up to their door, inserting his key into the lock as he tried to imagine Daehyun’s reaction (he felt he might need the Cthulhu priest to protect him, but unfortunately that wasn’t one of the services offered).

“Yongguk!”

Daehyun rushed from the kitchen, something inside clattering to the floor, and flew towards Yongguk as he placed down his bag. Yongguk forced a smile and held out his arms to hug Daehyun tightly, receiving a confused look when he kissed Daehyun’s hair instead of his lips. He sighed deeply and took Daehyun’s hands in his, grateful that the other had left all the cutlery in the kitchen.

“I need to tell you something.”


End file.
